The Art of Wandlore/List of Wand Cores
The Art of Wandlore:List of Wand Cores Welcome, Now I will be talking about, What Else? Wand cores! A Wand Core is a magical substance placed within the length of the wood. Dragon Heartstring The Dragon Heartstring is a material from a dragon, one which is used in the famous wand core. It is unknown from which varieties of dragon the heartstrings are, or may be, collected. It is assumed that the material is taken after the dragon has either died of natural causes or been killed. It is also unknown what quantity of string can be collected from each beast's heart. Dragon Heartstring produces wands with the most power. Dragon Heartstring wands seem to learn quicker than any other wand! While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with their current owner. Dragon Heartstring Wands usually turn to the Dark Arts, though they will not incline that way of their own accord. It is also the most prone of the three best known cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. It also tends to be lethally hazardous if combined with certain woods (e.g. Cherry and Yew). Phoenix Feather Phoenix Feather, is a feather from the phoenix. Which is used in wandmaking! The Phoenix Tail Feather is a rare type of wand. These wands tend to be capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. These wands tend to be picky when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Unicorn Hair Generally taken, for length and strength, from the tail, these wand components can also on occasion be plucked from the mane of these magnificent creatures. Professional wandmakers do all in their power not to excessively antagonise the animals whilst "harvesting" this ingredient of their art, and unicorn hair wands, unlike their original owner, are not known to have any gender preferences. Many wizards of note, and more of "normalcy", have carried a wand of this type, and it appears to be one of the most adaptive of cores, offering a wide range of proficiencies. 'Minor Cores' Bundimun Fang When a witch or wizard is enthralled by the cycle of life, and its counterpart, and by the growth of living things, the Bundimun Fang makes a natural assistant to their work and studies. Taken from the carnivorous plant, it offers a unique insight into vegetation and death alike, drawing from rarely tapped sources of esoteric knowledge and focused power. Dittany Stalks A very, very strange wand core, but extremely gifted in healing magic. It is believed that Mungo Bonham owned a wand of this core. Very good when paired with the Aspen wood. This is called an inferior wand core by some. Erumpent Tail This is an extremely powerful object and is kept quarantined for three months before being used in wandcores. It is dried for a further three months. This is done by laying the tail on a bed of salt. This wand chooses only the arrogant, but is still used often. The main countries that use these are Africa, Russia, Mongolia and Turkey. This object is also a Class B Tradeable Materials and is used in many potions. Fwooper Feather An amazingly exotic wand core which is used by witches and wizards in Africa mostly, but has become a trend here in the UK. This wand core comes in four different colours all acting differently. These four colours are orange, pink, lime green and yellow. The orange one shows strength in character and is usually paired with a Gryffindor. The pink one shows intelligence and is usually a friend to the Ravenclaws of this school. Lime green is cunning and is usually a partner for the Slytherins and the yellow one is usually partnered with the Hufflepuffs. As the South Africans say 'Jy is nooit alleen wanneer 'n veer jou lei.' Graphorn Horn ' '''This wand is not made in the UK by any wand maker, but is often sold on the Black Market due to its rarity. Graphorn Wands usually pick the dangerous and aggressive types of people. The brave ones, threatening ones, cunning ones. A good partner for Slytherins. It can repel many spells, and is a strong core. This wand is rare as a core, as Graphorn is a prized potion ingredient, used in potions like the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Many thought that Salazar Slytherin owned this type of wand but it is still unproven. '''Hippocampus scale' When a wand wielder is fascinated by the maze of the mental, they often seek out a wand with this core. Although aquatic in origin, this component, to butcher Dr. Johnson, "focuses on the mind wonderfully", mapping its labyrinth and unearthing its treasures like no other. It has immense subtlety, but little in terms of firepower, and can also be useful in the creation of items such as the Pensieve. Jarvey Tooth For the more contemplative witch or wizard, the gentle "envelope nudger" who looks to expand, in a controlled manner, wizardkind's grasp of its world and limitations, there is probably no more suitable core than the Jarvey Tooth. It is the best of wand cores for research and the careful gradation of spell power. To function to its fullest extent, the tooth must be freely given by a living Jarvey, and so these are not common, yet the sentience of the creature means that a wand wielder who does some great service might receive a tooth in recompense. Kappa Tooth The Kappa tooth core is an elusive one. It has been used for decades by Wizardkind in China and Japan. It comes from the water demon. They prey on the blood of humans, strangling anyone unlucky enough to wade into their ponds and rivers. There is a Chinese saying '欺騙河流兒童和他的牙齒是你的' this translates to 'Trick a Kappa and its tooth is yours.' This wandcore is said only to be usable if obtained by the wand's owner. Kelpie Hair Kelpie hair core is noted to be an inferior substance. It looks like a lock of stringy sea weed, though more hair like in texture. It comes in three colours, brown, green and dark green. It is good for duelling magic and it is more powerful if used by a water source, preferably a bog or marsh. Kneazle Whiskers These are also noted inferior cores. Not much is know about them, because not many wizards have been paired with this wand core. But when it is matched with the perfect wizard, it works wonders. Some people have said that Helga Hufflepuff carried this wand. Lethifold Tooth This very very rare wand core can only be used by a wielder who has had a near-death experience, for this will give them a bond to work with. Gifted in non-verbal magic, which is this wand's favourite form of magic. This wand may be found in Ollivander's, on rare occasion. It can, however, be made by any wizard/witch. If you have this wand core you must keep it in good shape and use it wisely. Lobalug Venom Sac A very exotic wand indeed. Prized by the students of Durmstrang, for this is the wand core's home. First made by Gregorovitch's great great grandfather. It is said, however, that this wandcore was used many centuries earlier. Before this wandcore is used it must be dried with sea salt only found in the Dead Sea. Then is wrapped in bamboo cloth laced with olive oil. After a week of this it is ready. Users of this wandcore have poisonous attitudes, and its aquatic poisonous nature would reasonably be offset by a resistance to more complex or subtle magical forms, given the creature from which it was taken. Manticore Spike A true rarity, only a handful of such wands are known to exist. The creator must come by the component in conflict, and thus they are rarely sold for wand-making even, as the seller would have to lose a duel at the very least. It is a thing of distilled violence, and requires a wielder of very considerable will, not to become a random tool of anarchy and death. However, when it comes to duelling, there is no core which can compare for raw firepower. No wandmaker to date has ever dared risk the creation of a Rowan/Manticore wand, powerful though such would be in a fight, given the other contrasts between the essential natures of the two components. Porlock Mane Hair A wand core only used in Britain, for this is where this creature lives. This wandcore chooses a Wizard that has a protective personality. This wandcore is a perfect match to wizards gifted in the art of Charms and Transfigurations, and the wand is good for disguise and deception. What this wandcore lacks is raw power and it has a disinclination to direct confrontation. Salamander Scale The Salamander Scale wands are powerful in fire type spells but are weak at Water type spells. It usually goes for the creative, bright, crazy, boastful type of person. The show- off type. This wand core is the opposite to the Shrake scale wand core that specialises in water magic. This wand is a dangerous wand and is rumoured to have started the Great Fire of London (September 2 to 5, 1666). Shrake Scale The Shrake wand acts on its own accord. And it is barely ever in the caster 's hands. This wand is good at water kind of spells but falls short in fire. These wands always create trouble, and mostly for Muggles. Shrake wands usually pick troublesome witches and wizards. It is a strong wand. Highly prized in the USA and Australia. Tebo Hair This wand is a very rare wand. And when it does pick a wizard or witch, it acts on its own accord. This wand is quite common in the African countries of Congo and Zaire. As that where the creature lives. Ollivander does not use this wand. This wand is good at protective spells, and is a strong wand. Hard to break. Yeti Hair This Wand attaches itself to witches and wizards who have cold personalities. This wand is skilled in Ice/Freezing Spells but isn't skilled in Fire spells. Yeti wands are slow learners. The yeti core is a strong core and only a very powerful spell can break it. This wand is rare, as many wizards are unable to study yetis and is very hard to obtain some hair of a yeti. ---- Now read on, discovering yet more secrets about the magical branch of magical Wandlore Next Page Category:Wandlore Category:The Art of Wandlore Category:Wand Cores Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Textbook Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Wandlore Studies Category:Minor Wand Cores Category:Unicorn Hair Wand